Good enough
by DeTeCtIvE-KiKi
Summary: My first fanfic up here so tell me what you think of it please! Sweet WrightxEdgeworth fic. oneshot songfic.Yaoi! Kissy kissy so if ya don't like it, don't read! Please review! PLEASE!


_**Good enough**_

_Under your spell again  
I can't say no to you  
crave my heart and its bleeding in your hand  
I can't say no to you  
_

Phoenix didn't know why, or even what he was doing. Mindlessly starring at the pot of fuchsia carnations which Maya happened to arrange in the neatest of manor on his windowsill. Did it even have a purpose? Involuntarily, he blinked once, twice and finally three times before he attempted to will the blank feeling in his heart away. It was heavy. Too heavy.

Heavy with the feeling that perhaps his feelings would never be returned.

Heh…

Fuchsia…

The colour alone was enough to remind the spiky haired defence attorney of what an idiot he was.

…

After all… it was the colour. His colour.

Hmf …him…

Just the thought of him was enough to send shivers down his spine. Make his heart strings quiver with emotions he never thought he could feel. Everything about him…about Miles Edgeworth was enough…It was always enough…

Even when Phoenix was finally on the verge of accepting the fact that Edgeworth was gone that long enduring year ago…The thought of the grey haired prosecutor was enough to capture Phoenix all over again.

And as much as he desperately tried to will the feelings away, will the thoughts away…rid everything about Miles Edgeworth…

He couldn't…

He couldn't do it…

Phoenix couldn't say no…

Sighing with the utmost sincerity of depression, confusion, frustration and love, Phoenix dragged himself away from his desk deciding that at least some work would clear his head a little. After all, he still needed to investigate slightly for the upcoming case he was about to accept. He only realised after leaving his office, how work wasn't going to help him at all... Work was quiet therefore was not going to be able to distract phoenix…It only left his mind buzzing with even more ludicrous thoughts about…

…

What was it about Edgeworth that captured him so easily? Phoenix had no idea… The possibilities were endless…

However it was irrelevant. What was relevant was the fact that Miles Edgeworth had Phoenix's heart even if he didn't know it…

_Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly  
now I can't let go of this dream  
I can't breathe but I feel…_

_Good enough  
I feel good enough for you_

Not even the most convincing excuse could pardon Phoenix's feelings for the man. And Phoenix had defiantly thought of every excuse in the book.

It was so…unreal! So alien! Edgeworth was Edgeworth. The coldest, ruthless unemotional man Phoenix had ever known. Well…that's what he used to think. After all, Edgeworth had surprisingly changed for the better, correct? So if Edgeworth could change…it was possible that Phoenix's admiration for the man had increased…right?

No…

Phoenix shook his head choking back a bitter laugh as he walked down the cold street.

The November wind blew past him …cold, bleak and grim…

Phoenix hadn't suddenly taken a fancy to the man for no apparent reason. On the contrary…The feeling ran much, much deeper. So deep that it was safe to say that Phoenix had loved the man well before his change…well before the cases…

However long it had been there was still the iron grip Miles had on the attorney's heart. And every time Phoenix saw the man, the vice like grip would twist, wrenching Phoenix's heart in a painful agony that left him hurting at the fact that he could never tell Edgeworth how he felt.

It was pure torture…

But that was why Phoenix loved him so much. Because he knew how strong the man really was… Sardonic and elegant, every practiced stride, every perfect word, so flawless and strong.

And no-one seemed to realise it but him.

It made him feel good to know he was the only one who knew Edgeworth like this. Perhaps the only one who ever felt like this about him.

It was a dream…

But it felt good.

_Drink up sweet decadence  
I can't say no to you  
and I've completely lost myself and I don't mind  
I can't say no to you  
_

It was surprising how much power Miles had over Phoenix, even if he didn't know it…

It was even more surprising when Phoenix saw him at Gourd Lake, his hair whispering slightly in the wind as his grey eyes blinked at him, a small smile gracing his face with the utmost beauty. It literary stole his breath, the gaze of the man in front of him making his insides fall into a soppy mess. It would be complete madness to sit with the prosecutor in this state…

But Phoenix didn't listen to his logic. These past few years made him wonder what limits his sanity had…

_Shouldn't let you conquer me completely  
now I can't let go of this dream  
can't believe that I feel…_

_Good enough  
I feel good enough  
it's been such a long time coming, but I feel good_

"Wright" Edgeworth greeted, an eyebrow raised in that perfect manor Phoenix adored so much. "What brings you here?"

A wild blush mantled the attorney's cheeks as his mind desperately tried to correlate any answer that wouldn't make him seem any stupider than Edgeworth already thought he was.

"Uh…I…no reason…you?" Phoenix replied, scratching the back of his neck somewhat nervously as he tried to quell the swooping feeling overpowering his stomach.

He sat down beside the prosecutor, noticing that Edgeworth seemed to be mesmerized by the sky. He looked…peaceful…as if perhaps savoring something that should not be disturbed. This, however, made Phoenix feel as if he was intruding, rendering him in a slightly awkward position. But even if he wanted to leave, he couldn't.

He suddenly jumped as the thick silence broke when Miles finally spoke.

"Believe it or not…" the prosecutor started slowly. "I've actually been hoping to run into you"

This startled Phoenix greatly. Even the small smile on Edgeworth's face surprised him. Was there something he had missed?

However despite all of the questions that needed answering, Phoenix felt a wonderful warmth swamp him…

"I…um…you have?...why?"

Miles turned to look at him, his grey eyes uncharacteristically soft. He observed Phoenix for a moment before turning to gaze at the floor, a light blush appearing across his cheeks.

"I'm not quite sure…I mean…I don't know… should there be a reason?"

Phoenix suddenly felt his cheeks blaze with heat as Edgeworth said this. Also the look in the prosecutor's eyes was enough to send chills down his spine. The pure intensity of them…as if he was trying to hide something…something deep yet as much as he tried, it would keep rising to the grey surface to greet him.

And it was then…that sudden moment of imagination that Phoenix swore he saw an emotion swimming in those grey pools that almost mirrored his own towards the prosecutor.

But…no…that's impossible…completely pathetic…Edgeworth would never…

However the mere possibility that Phoenix's eyes were seeing the truth was enough to make his insides melt and surrender completely to the man.

"_Miles look what you do to me?"_ The attorney thought as he turned away, finding the gaze all too intense for him. He felt dizzy…all the thoughts running through his head began to explode out of proportion, developing new and utterly idiotic ideas of what everything all meant.

"_Edge-No! Stop it! It's completely wrong!"_

"_Is it?"_

"_Tell him how you feel phoenix"_

"_Kiss him! Tell him!"_

"_He's too good for you! Why the hell would he want someone like you?!"_

"_You love him phoenix"_

"_He will never lov-"_

"_**THAT'S ENOUGH!"**_

"_You love him phoenix…"_

"_You love-"_

Phoenix gasped as his train of thoughts ceased at the sudden touch of Edgeworth's plush skin against his cheek, turning himself to face the other.

The grey haired man wasn't smiling nor did he seem troubled or angry. However he seemed to radiate the feeling of a childish innocence. As if he could sense Phoenix was being harassed by his own conscience.

"Edge-"

"Shut up Wright. Save your excuses for someone who would believe them. Now tell me. Is something troubling you?"

Phoenix blinked at the sudden words of the prosecutor. Ok, since when was he a mind reader?

"N-Nothing…Nothing's bothering me Edgeworth" Phoenix replied, desperately trying to calm his racing pulse.

Was this a dream? Edgeworth was?-

Even if it was a dream, it didn't matter. Phoenix had never recalled a time where he felt this damm good…He just didn't want it to end…

Miles smiled, shocking Phoenix suddenly and ran his thumb down the side of the other's face, softly as if caressing him or trying to sooth the taunt nerves in the other male. He traced his index finger down, past his cheek and onto his lips, running the finger across the delicate skin.

Phoenix suddenly froze and without thinking, tried to push Edgeworth away.

However by doing so, the prosecutor stared at him for a moment, the look that he had been stung written across his features before he frowned, withdrawing his hand.

Suddenly he rose, brushing his coat down before turning to gaze back at the attorney frozen to his seat on the bench.

And it was then Phoenix suddenly felt cold reality zoom back in on him, the dream fading into nothing but a memory. It was the look of hurt and sadness that Phoenix saw in

Edgeworth's eyes that made his mind scream with anguish at the loss of his love's touch.

"Wright" Edgeworth calmly said and he nodded curtly before turning to stride off…

_and I'm still waiting for the rain to fall  
pour real life down on me  
cause I can't hold on to anything this good  
enough  
am I good enough  
for you to love me too?_

The cold harsh rain that began to pour down as soon as Edgeworth left, made Phoenix feel like a complete and utter idiot. His body felt so cold, as everything else around him did too.

But it was typical wasn't it…

It wasn't going to last. It wasn't even there!

Edgeworth…

Phoenix's eyes squeezed shut at the word as he desperately tried to make sense of all that had happened.

"I knew it! I'm so stupid…"

He gazed up at the sky, his spiky bangs, now soaked; fell across his face as the rain continued to pound him. He didn't want Edgeworth to leave…If he just hadn't screwed up…

No…

Phoenix's eyes glared at the ground as he finally heard the last thought to run through his head.

"_You love him"_

He loved him…

He did…

And he wasn't about to let him go yet. Not yet. Not after all this time…

"No fucking way"

With that last feeling of determination, Phoenix suddenly bolted, running as fast as he could until he could finally glimpse the retreating silhouette of Miles Edgeworth.

The blood pounded in his ears and the rain cooled his now flushed face as his mouth opened, the fear of losing his one chance with Edgeworth pushing the words out of him.

"Miles wait please!"

The figure paused, slowly turning his head until he spotted Phoenix running towards him.

The feelings of surprise and awe over took the prosecutor making him feel somewhat dazed when he stared at his rival's body bending over to catch his breath.

"Wright? What-"

However he was cut off by Phoenix suddenly straitening up, his eyes misty and his face flushed a bright red.

"Miles I'm sorry! You were right something is bothering me. You're always right when it comes to me. And I'm sorry if I hurt you but it's so hard! I want to tell you but I don't know how you would react and it's not fair 'coz it really hurts and I'm sorry!"

Phoenix had he eyes squeezed shut like a child and he kept his head bowed. However Edgeworth felt his heart jolt when he saw his shoulders shaking.

"It's been so long and I really did want to tell you but every time I try I feel like I'm not enough for you! Miles I don't want to let you go because it's the best thing that's ever happened to me seeing you again…and…I-I love you Edgeworth! I love you!"

The shaking attorney brought his head back up so he could see the other's expression. However Phoenix himself was glaring accusingly at Edgeworth like a child, tears streaking his burning cheeks.

"There!" He finally yelled, "was that a good enough excuse for you?!"

…

Silence seemed to thicken in the air as the two began to soak in the words that were said. Phoenix furiously tried to wipe his eyes but failed miserably and gave up attempting. Edgeworth studied him tenderly for a moment before he done something he never would have thought he would do.

…

He smirked.

…

Phoenix stared at him, puzzled and slightly afraid of the reaction he was to receive.

"No Phoenix…that was rubbish!"

He stepped forward, suddenly sweeping the crumpling defense attorney in his arms and holding him closely.

Phoenix felt frozen. To say he was shocked would have been an understatement.

…

However his insides turned to liquid as he completely melted in the prosecutor's arms when Miles ran he fingers through his hair and whispered in his ear.

"Now this…this is good enough…"

With that, Edgeworth lifted Phoenix's face up and smiled gently, before leaning in to brush his lips against his own.

And it was that sudden moment that Phoenix felt the all too familiar feeling of surrendering to Miles…

_So take care what you ask of me  
cause I can't say no_

However this time, he didn't mind…

Owari


End file.
